Eyes Like Appletinis
by Rainami
Summary: Doctor Cox and JD get drunk in the same bar together. You can imagine what happens next. Inappropriate content, gets pretty hot and heavy. Cox/JD
1. Eyes Like Appletinis

Eyes Like Appletinis

**Timeline: After 407 (My Common Enemy)**

**Warning, some inappropriate language/content.**

**Please Rate and Review!**

"By _God_, Melinda! You can't honestly tell me you go to this bar, too! It's the only place I still enjoy spending time at without having to make the bed right after."

"Say whatever you want, Perry, nothing can break my spirit right now."

JD tried not to flinch as he met that ice-cold stare. _Change the subject. Quick!_

"Besides, who wouldn't enjoy spending time here? There's always a chick or two that are in for a night with the J-Dizzle!"

Perry's veins bulged, his fists clenched. JD watched the man briefly contemplate whether to kick him out of the bar now, or wait till there were more girls around to watch. His shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh.

"...Not worth it..."

JD laughed internally. _Victorious again._

It was a cold November night filled with promises and hopes. JD was still perched in the bar, basking in the sweet relief of Elliot having fully forgiven him. He felt like a new era was beginning, one in which he wasn't attracted to Elliot, wasn't constantly on the look-out for an opportunity. An era of freedom.

"Say, cupcake, if you're not going to finish that beer, how about passing it to me, so I don't have to watch you neglect it, hm? I mean by God, all you do anyway is cock that girly head of yours and stare into space. Then what the hell's the point of coming to a bar anyway?"

JD listened to his mentor rant. It seemed like the lecturing never stopped. He didn't mind though. He loved the way Dr Cox's eyebrows scrunched together, the way his eyes went wide, then narrowed down again.

Even though he would never admit it, JD was very attracted to the older doctor. He was fine with dating girls, but lately he felt bored and out of shape, like somebody new needed to come along and freshen up his sex life.

That potential somebody just happened to be sitting himself down right next to him.

"Why are you sitting here?" JD blurted out. "I thought I'd be the last person you'd want to hang out with."

"For the record, I'm not _hanging out _with you, I'm merely _humoring _you. Plus, I'm kind of lonely and I can't stand the sight of my evil ex-wife right now."

JD nodded serenely, considering exchanging his beer for a martini. He suddenly jolted together when he realized what Cox had just said.

"Wait, are you serious? You're not making fun of me or anything?"

Dr Cox just shrugged and ordered a shot.

The night continued and the two got more and more drunk. JD had never felt quite as confused about his mentor. Not once had his mind drifted into so many sexy day dreams at once. It almost felt like something could happen that night.

"Nuuhbee, canya pleesee not look a' me like tha'? Makes me a wee bit unco- uncom- un... unhappy."

JD tried to make sense of the words through the dancing spots and blending colors that confused his drunken senses. The only thing that kept him anchored to the world where those two green sparks in front of him.

"Anyone ever tell you that your eyes are beautiful?" JD was too drunk to care. It needed to be said anyway.

Perry looked mildly shocked for a second – then his eyes became heavy-lidded as he tried to take on a seductive look. "Tell me more."

"They're the color of appletinis." The words were dorky and would have normally sucked all the sexiness out of the room, but Perry seemed to gasp lightly and his eyelids sank even more.

"Then less go to my car."

It took three minutes for JD to get his drunken self together and pay the waiter the right sum.

It took five minutes for the two to get in Dr Cox's car.

It took ten minutes and a stroke of luck that the two got home without any accidents or police cars.

JD didn't even have time to gather his thoughts and feelings. The second he stepped into his own living room, the older man grabbed him by the shirt and drove him to the couch.

"Ya know, Perry, I-"

"Shuddup. I've been waitin' for this all night. I'm drunk enough to have a helluva hangover tomorrow, so lemme at least get somethin' good outta this."

He pushed JD down and layered himself on top of him. JD squealed a little as his entire body was covered with Dr Cox's massiveness. The thought of making wild, angry love with Dr Cox... His thoughts were cut off as the man tore JD's pants away, then ripped down his own. He pinned the boy's wrists back with one hand while reaching down between their entangled legs with the other.

JD struggled and whimpered longingly as Dr Cox's hands felt around his hardened manhood. Both men groaned simultaneously as he started grinding his knuckles against it.

"Ohh... Ohh... Perry..."

"Unngh... Pay me some... respect...," Dr Cox panted.

"Doctor! Oh! Doctor Cox!"

"That's it! I'm your boss, you little whore!"

Doctor Cox grabbed JD's hips and flipped him on his stomach, running his nails over his white soft baby skin. JD moaned into the couch while Dr Cox worked himself down to JD's legs, parting them with one swift movement and slipping two fingers inside.

JD called out as his eyes rolled into his head.

Dr Cox didn't miss a beat. He pulled out his fingers and rammed his length in all the way to the hilt. JD yelled out in ecstasy over and over as his mentor pounded him violently into the couch.

The drunken frenzy of the evening, the sweat that gathered on his forehead and the roughness of the hands that were everywhere at once in all the right places... JD's back arched up suddenly as the came powerfully all over the couch fabric. Doctor Cox gave one final thrust before he came as well, climaxing with loud incoherent shouts.

The two fell back on the couch, panting and slick with sweat. JD fidgeted slightly, still covered by the much heavier Dr Cox.

"Oh, no you don't, Newbie," came the rough whisper in his ear. "_Our_ night, has merely started."


	2. Firm Like Mutton

Chapter 2 – Firm Like Mutton

JD was stunned.

His mentor was the number one doctor in the hospital, a teaching legend, downright sexy...

...but JD never knew the man had a talent for _acting, _too! Seriously, the guy deserved an Emmy!

JD tried desperately to recall that blurry night of dizziness and hotness and smoking hot mentors but his mind seemed to reject the very idea itself.

It almost felt like it never even happened, but JD refused to believe it was all just a daydream. If it weren't for Dr Cox's complete and utter nonchalance which seemed just a tad too bright and innocent.

It was almost a week since that drunken night at the bar. JD had woken up the next morning, alone in his apartment with a killer hangover, left with nothing but hazy images and fading memories.

He had tried everything.

Flirting around with Molly to make Dr Cox jealous.

Flirting around with a malpractice attorney to make Dr Cox jealous.

All in hopes of seeing some sign that Doctor Cox really had dragged JD onto the couch and made love to him that night.

Nothing.

The man just barked orders the way he usually did, fought with Jordan all day long, hid sleeping pills in Dr Kelso's cupcakes...

Although... he had been a little evasive. He had even taken up a few paramedic shifts for community service.

"NEWBIE!"

When JD whipped around, he was inches away from Dr Cox's face.

"On-call room. NOW."

JD wandered inside and watched dubiously as Dr Cox locked the door behind him and flicked off the light. His expression was unfathomable; something between fury and need. Rage and desperation.

"I have been waiting. Seven. Days! Newbie. Watching your every move, wondering if you remember. And you know what, Tinker Bell? I'm tired. I don't care if you remember or not. I fucked you, one week ago, when I felt lonely and tired and you wanna know something else? I don't regret one single moment."

He strode forward and crushed his lips to JD's, the force knocking both of them on the squeaking bed.

JD thought about telling Dr Cox how _he _had been the one watching, how he had only flirted with all those women simply to make him confess, but the rough edges of Dr Cox's lips on his made him forget all of it and he blissfully sank back into the sheets as his oh-so-wonderful mentor tore away his own clothes.

After all, ho cared about consequences?

All JD cared about was the way his body was pushed down as Dr Cox moved his hands with blinding speed to undo buttons and zippers.

His calloused fingertips brushed over a nipple and JD felt him instantly get hard. His mentor smirked down at him as he moved his hand further down.

"You like that, don't you?"

JD shivered and his eyes rolled back into his head. "God help me, I do!"

"Then take it like a man!"

Cox pulled his hand back up and rubbed JD's nipples while slipping his tongue deep into his mouth. JD groaned and trembled under his mentor's touch. He wanted more. Much more.

Sowly, he started to roll his hips. Dr Cox drew away from the kiss and cocked his head.

"You really can't wait to get it on, can you, Tiffany?"

JD just threw his head back and relished the wonderful sensation as ground his manhood against the older man's thighs.

Suddenly, Dr Cox slipped his hands between his legs, searching for JD's hardened cock and wrapping his fingers around it. He pulled up, eliciting a hitched breath from his protégé. He began to increase his rhythm, rapidly stroking, while covering JD's mouth with his lips to muffle the sounds.

JD grunted as he felt himself beginning to climax. Dr Cox's lips left his and his mentor quickly and expertly grabbed JD's hips and flipped him on his stomach. A wave of memories from that drunken evening engulfed JD's mind and he groaned in pleasure, realizing what was about to happen.

Dr Cox layered himself on top of him, moving his own hardened length over JD's ass and groaning in his ear as his tip touched the hole. With one quick thrust, he was inside, and JD yelled in pain and pleasure.

Dr Cox slapped his ass and penetrated further. "Quiet, Newbie!" He pulled JD up by his hips and started grinding into him. Fumbling for his cock, JD moaned loudly as he started to stroke it, but Dr Cox seized his wrists and pulled them back, hissing "Oh no, you don't!" into his ear.

The bed started to squeak again, as Dr Cox pounded his student from behind. Both men groaned simultaneously and Dr Cox gave one more thrust before exploding into JD's ass with suppressed cries of ecstasy.

The feeling of his mentor releasing inside of him gave JD the push he needed as he, too, cried out and released powerfully onto the sheets.

The two collapsed on top of each other, panting heavily and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms.

"Best mentor ever..." JD mumbled as he felt Dr Cox pull out of him and slip back into his clothes. He would need to get ready soon and cover up the evidence, so nobody would wonder where he was, but for now, he just enjoyed the calm before the storm, the pure bliss before he had to face the consequences.


	3. Sore As Hell

**A/N: Okay, honestly, I never intended for this to have an actual storyline. It was just supposed to be mundane, somewhat illogical hotness (if that makes any sense) – but since all of you like it so much, I should probably consider some actual plot. So, here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Sore As Hell

Dear God, he was actually walking sideways.

JD tried desperately to focus on the cafeteria tray precariously balanced on one hand while the other was busy pressing buttons on his pager. JD had decided to finally confront his mentor with all his questions and figure out where all _this _was going, so he was paging him to the cafeteria in hopes of having the infamous "relationship-talk".

If it weren't for that _soreness_ in his-

"NEWBIE! WHAT IS IT?"

Unruly hair, stubble, eyes ripped open wider than usual... Dr Cox seemed crazier than ever.

"Doctor Cox! Eat lunch with me!"

"No." He was about to stride out of the cafeteria without a word, but JD knew just what to say.

"Well, Coxy, seems I was mistaken about a certain someone getting it on in the on-call room last night, because I happened to be nearby, in fact, I was _so_ close, I could-"

"What the- Shut up!" Dr Cox whipped around and grabbed his shoulders. "Be quiet or I'll tear your head off!"

"Then how about you sit yourself down so I don't have to yell anymore?"

"...Fine." He grabbed a chair and sat, avoiding any eye-contact. JD knew the man was confused, but just looking at his mentor gave him the tingles. He felt the need to grab a few extra appletinis, find a dark room and rip off each other's clothes.

"Newbie? Let me guess, daydream?"

JD looked up – and was immediately stunned. Instead of cold anger or biting sarcasm, there was nothing but affection in the man's eyes.

"I... er... we... you know... I wanted to talk about us."

Dr Cox sighed; he'd clearly been expecting it.

"Alicia, I know what you're thinking – actually, I don't because _nobody_ knows what you're thinking, but I'm guessing you assume I'm just confused."

"Are you psychic?"

"Listen, I've gone through some hard times lately. Jordan's been making it very clear that she's hopping into bed with every single man she can find. Usually, I wouldn't mind, but let's be honest here: If she can do the dirty with anyone she considers sexy, I should be allowed to do the same."

"Well, Dr Cox, I can understand that but why- wait! Did you just say I'm sexy?"

Dr Cox swallowed loudly, visibly embarrassed. "I-" 

"No need to apologize, Dr Cox! I can see why you would fall for the J-Man!"

"It's not your feminine charm, Beth, if that's what you're saying. It's your innocence. Or rather, your cluelessness. I shouldn't bother though, because I'm just as clueless. I just don't know what I'm doing."

JD didn't know what to say. He could see the man breaking in front of him. He'd never seen his mentor this vulnerable and he had to hurry and do what he had to before Dr Cox went back to his protective shell and became exhaustingly unapproachable.

"Dr Cox, I want to show you something." JD fought the urge to grab his hand and drag him away.

"Where are you going?"

"To the janitor's closet. And you are coming with me."

Reluctantly, Dr Cox stood up and followed JD down the hall. They made sure no one was watching, then quickly slipped into the closet.

JD rounded on Dr Cox, gazing into those beautiful appletini-colored eyes. "I need to tell you something."

He focused all his energy on what he was about to say. "I know that there's a reason you call me girl's names and make jokes about my sexuality. I know I'm not the only one daydreaming, and I'm damn sure not the only one who daydreams the dirty way. And if you're too scared to admit it, fine! I'll do it first! I really, really li-"

But it's impossible to talk when you have another man's lips on yours.

It was quick and unexpected and it felt so incredibly wonderful that even as Dr Cox pulled away to gaze at him, JD could still feel his lingering breath on his face.

"Newbie, I- I don't know what to say..."

JD swallowed. He felt dizzy and light-headed, like after the first taste of a cigarette, and now he needed more or he was going to pass out.

"We can do it the way we do it best," JD said slowly. "Without words."

And he crushed his lips to his mentor's once more, closing his eyes and drinking in the warmth of the moment. Dr Cox moaned and wordlessly fell into the kiss, clutching JD's head and taking a step forward until their chests touched gently.

When they broke apart, they panted heavily for a few seconds, then stared at each other in awe.

"So, I guess it's out now," Dr Cox said.

"I honestly think it's better that way."

JD couldn't help himself. He rushed forward once more and this time his mentor came to meet him. Their lips joined, parted slightly, and their tongues touched as they stayed together closely and gazed into each other's eyes, the rushing hospital world slowly fading away into nothing but bliss and harmony.


	4. Complicated As Ever

**Author's Note: Um. Wow, this story is old and the smut doesn't even make any sense (twice without lube? What the hell was I thinking?!), but I keep gaining reviews and followers plus I've started another Scrubs re-watch and I'm already at season five... so what the hey. I'll continue it. :D**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

Complicated As Ever

To be honest, working at a hospital can mean going to work in a bad mood and ending up with a pretty okay day, it can mean skipping happily to a patient's room and returning with the worst mood ever, but it can also mean having no expectations whatsoever and winding up in the janitor's closet making out with your mentor.

Coming out – so to speak – was difficult. Dr Cox decided to go first because no one would ask him any questions. JD waited five minutes in the smell of ammonium and soap-water, then snuck out only to immediately run into Carla.

"JD! I've been looking all over for you!" She hooked her arm through his and dragged him down the hallway. "Do you think I should talk to Turk about his surgery patient or let him find out himself? I'm worried he'll blame me if I don't warn him beforehand, but then again he could-"

"Carla, I don't have time for this right now, excuse me." JD slipped out of her grasp and approached a studly-looking Dr Cox who was leaning against the nursing counter and chatting with a young, perky blonde.

"So, you're saying you don't actually _know_, how to make coffee? Get outta here!" he did his mock-fake laughter that he used when flirting with someone below his intelligence-level.

"Dr Cox! Lookin' good!" JD joked, leaning against the counter next to him. "Lovin' the coat today! Spiffy as ever!"

"Mandy, _please_ tell me you did not just use the word _spiffy_? You are not an 80-year-old woman with a generation-complex!" He rolled up the newspaper lying on the counter, whacked JD on the head, and bumped his shoulder as he passed him, but not before throwing Perky Nurse a flirty grin.

"Excuse me?!" JD muttered and followed Dr Cox to the elevator. Once they were both inside, alone, he rounded on Dr Cox. "I don't get it, I thought we were... I mean we... we clicked. Right?"

Dr Cox glared at him, but his cheeks were flushing.

"I don't get it," JD repeated. "Because it seemed to me like we get along great and the sex... I mean." He raised his eyebrows as if to say _not to toot my own horn, but_...

"Newbie, look. I'm still trying to deal with Jordan and the usual hospital crap, plus, I have a reputation to uphold and I'm just not ready to shatter what little dignity I have left by telling everyone I'm _doing_ my protegé."

"But you don't have to be scared of this!" JD made a wild gesture between them. "Of us!"

Dr Cox looked at him with such confusion in his eyes, JD had to lean in and kiss him hard on the mouth.

He pulled away, looking deep into his colleague's eyes. "We're gonna figure this out, I prompff!" JD's lips were covered with Dr Cox's as his mentor grabbed the back of his neck and held him captured during the kiss. JD flung out his hand and struck the _stop_ button. The elevator screeched to a halt and Dr Cox used the momentum to push JD against the wall.

"We have about five minutes before they call in," Dr Cox moaned into JD's ear. Hot breath ghosted down his neck and raised the tiny hairs on his arm.

"That's enough for me." JD sent a quiet thank you to the person who invented scrubs as he easily slid them down.

Dr Cox whimpered, pushing his hands into JD's boxers and rubbing whatever skin he could find.

"Oh dear lord...," was all JD could say as his head thunked against the wall, exposing white flesh. Dr Cox seized the opportunity to layer his lips over it, pressing together, and sucking wildly.

_If he doesn't want anyone to know about us, why is he marking me? _JD thought absently as his heart pounded in his ears. He squeezed his thighs around Dr Cox's hand, but the pressure wasn't enough and he begun to groan with longing.

Dr Cox pushed down his own pants, grabbed JD's waist and by some miracle JD immediately knew what to do and slung his legs around his mentor, ankles crossed over the _spiffy _white coat at hip-height.

Their cocks rubbed together and as JD squeezed Dr Cox's shoulder blades and hung on for dear life, the speakers crackled to life and a voice boomed, "Elevator emergency reported! What is your situation?"

Dr Cox jumped away like JD was on fire, dropping him on the hard floor.

"OW!" JD muttered, getting up and rubbing his butt cheeks.

"Just a... a minor complication..." Dr Cox shook his head and quickly resumed his usual manner of speech. "I mean – You! Get your damn employees in line and fix this monstrosity – what, you think we don't have patients to tend to?!"

The connection to the speakers was cut, the elevator rumbled to life and slowly made its way to the lower floors as JD and Dr Cox adjusted their clothing in silence.

"I'm pissed at you, by the way," JD muttered as they slowed to a halt.

Dr Cox rolled his eyes. "Relax, Tris. You can suck me off later."

JD didn't see how that was even close to an apology or a peace offering, but he really couldn't care less. His mind was already slipping into day dreams of rough hands tangling into his hair and guiding him down, down, down...

On second thought... that _was_ a pretty good apology.


End file.
